Bakery Warmth
by roxan1930
Summary: During winter it's a lot colder but luckily for Marinette she lives above a bakery and carries all the nice warmth on her. That's something she shouldn't be allowed to just enjoy for herselfin class, right?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraclous Ladybug**

 **Bakery Warmth**

"Ugh! I hate the cold." Marinette groaned as she dropped into her seat in class, it being one of the few times where she was actually a few minutes early.

She loved the holidays that came during the winter but she could live without the temperature dropping below freezing-point.

"You and me both, girl! Now come here and gimme some of that toasty bakery warmth!" Alya plopped down next to her and wrapped her arms around around the blunette who giggled at her friend's antics.

"Hmmm... So warm..." Alya moaned happily and Marinette's giggles for louder as she hugged back.

Suddenly the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard behind Marinette and looking over her shoulder she yelped upon seeing her crush Adrien Agreste grinning down at them.

"Excuse me ladies but I can't help but feel obligated to inform you that while we try to hide it most of the time, guys get cold too." he told them, his eyes sparkling playfully.

Marinette didn't really know how to respond to that and even if she did, it would still be a question if he could bring herself to voice whatever words her brain came up with.

Alya on the other hand knew exactly what to do.

"Don't worry your pretty blond head about that! Luckily Marinette lives above a bakery and carries all the nice warmth from the freshly baked goods on her! Feel free to join me in cuddling her and feeling of that sweet toastyness!" the blogger grinned, ignoring Marinette's mortified squeaks.

They only for worse when Adrien stayed completely oblivious to the poor designer's panicking and answerred "Please don't mind if I do!"

With that he also sat down on the bench the girls were sitting on and wrapped his arms around Marinette's waist, leaning closer so his chest was pressed against her back.

"You're right, Alya! She really is nice and warm." he said with a smile as he closed his eyes and leaned his cheek on top of Marinette's blue hair, not noticing that the poor girl's face was as red as a tomato while Alya grinned wickedly.

" _Why are you doing this to me?_ " Marinette whispered to Alya, carefull not to let Adrien hear her.

" _Because I love you!_ " Alya whispered back cheekily before grunting as Marinette tightened her grip on her best friend and sqeezed some air out of her as punishment.

"Hm? Are you alright, Alya?" Adrien opened his eyes and lifted his head to look at the glasses wearing girl.

Marinette certainly didn't like the grin that formed onto Alya's face.

"Yeah, I just forgot something in the lockerroom! I'll just go and get it right now!" the reporter said and she quickly untangled herself from Marinette's arms and pushed her friend more into Adrien.

"You make sure to cuddle her more to keep her warmth from escaping!" she ordered as she pointed at Adrien before running out the classroom.

"Don't worry, I'll do my best!" Adrien called after her while Marinette cursed the blogger in her head.

Sure she knew Alya meant well but she wasn't ready for this!

She could barely talk to Adrien without transforming into a stuttering mess and now. He. Was. _Hugging_. Her!

It was too much for her to handle!

"Marinette?" Adrien suddenly called her name and she jumped in his arms.

"Y-yes, Adrien?" she managed to answer, trying to relax in his arms instead of sitting like a stiff board.

"Are you alright with this? I mean, I know I joked around with Alya but I never really asked you if you'd be alright with me being this close." he said and Marinette felt her heart flutter at how he still considered her feelings.

"I-It's alright! Really! At least now I'll be warm for a bit longer." she tried to strike a conversation as she shifted a little bit to get more comfortable.

Together they say in perfect silence for a few moments before Adrien spoke up again.

"You know, I'm actually a little jealous of you." he said.

Marinette frowned a little upon hearing that and after shifting again a little bit did she manage to turn her head enough to look at him.

"Why's that?" she asked, trying to fight off a blush as their faces were only inches apart.

"You live above a bakery! All the stuff you parents make with the ovens must not only warm their kitchen but some warmt probably also goes up, all the way to you room." he chirped and she giggled a little.

"I guess, maybe, I never really thought like that." she answerred honestly.

Now that Adrien had brought it up she automatically started wondering if that really happened of if the air would already be cold again before reaching her.

She gave herself a mental shake.

She was literally sitting in Adrien's arms at school and talking to him without stuttering!

Now was definately not the time to think about silly science related stuff!

Unless Adrien wanted to talk about if more of course.

"I'm pretty sure it's freezing at my place." Adrien went on without knowing about Marinette scolding herself.

"Come on. It's can't be that bad." Marinette teased, only to frown worriedly when the grin he gave was more awkward then playfull like her own.

"I'm actually serious. Last night I left some water on my table and this morning it had a bit of ice on top of it and I swear I had all my windows closed. Father probably doesn't allow any warmth in the house in fear his own icy heart might melt a bit." Adrien attemted to joke and laughed but Marinette could tell it was forced.

"I-if you want, I could make you some extra blankets. I mean... They're the first thing I learned to make and I wouldn't want you to get sick because it's too cold at your place!" Marinette offered, wondering how he was still so healthy if it was really so cold at his place.

"You'd really do that for me? Thank you so much!" he grinned down at her and she smiled back and nodded.

"I'll try to hurry up with them so you'll get them soon enough too." she promised.

"I can wait and at least now I've got you to warm me up!" he then said with a more genuine cheerfulness before lazily plopping his chin on her shoulder.

"Maybe you should just take me home with you to keep you warm there too." Marinette attempted to distract herself from the fact their their cheeks were brushing before she realised what she said and turned bright red again.

Forcing herself to look at Adrien she saw he was looking back at her with a shocked expression.

Was her imagination running loose again or was he blushing too?

She was jerked from her thoughts again when Adrien cleared his throat and grinned again.

"Carefull there, Mari! I may just take you up on that offer." he said and she felt her heart flutter again upon seeing she had somehow manage to cheer him up again.

"But seriously, do you wanna come over some time?" Adrien suddenly asked and Marinette jumped in surprise.

"W-what?" was the only thing sha managed to force out, silently cursing herself for it as she had just been on a roll with talking to him without stuttering.

Adrien seemed just as emberrased at the very least as he pulled one arm back from around her and scratched his cheek.

"Uhm... It's just that I got this new video-game and it's a pretty hard one but I know you're much better in them then I am and... Yeah..." the model explained himself before trailing off.

Marinette just sat there in shock, not believing that Adrien Agreste just invited her over to play video-games with him some time.

"Marinette? Are you okay? It's alright if you don't want to." Adrien's nervous voice broke her out of her trance.

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean, I'd love too!" she blurted before realising how stupid she probably sounded ans settling for just burrying her face in her hands.

Either Adrien didn't notice how she made a fool of herself or he didn't care as if was now his own turn.

"Awesome! I mean, great! Errr... That you want to I mean..." he turned his face away from her and faked a cough.

Marinette turned her head so she was fully looking at the blonde.

"Sooo... We both have each other's number so we can figure out when, right?" she asked, unconciously leaning a little closer.

"Yeah, Nino gave me yours and-" Adrien turned back around to face her again only to stop and freeze as their noses bumped.

Of course did this cause both teens to turn even redder then all the other times they blushed around the other.

"I'm sorry-"

"Oh, my bad-"

"No, I just-"

"I shouldn't-"

They both stuttered apologies or at least tried to but for some reason neither moved away.

They blinked at each other, not knowing what else they were supposed to do or say when suddenly...

"AW YEAH! CUDDLING MARINETTE'S SWEET BAKERY WARMTH!" a voice yelled and Marinette felt a force slam into her, pushing her more against Adrien who didn't have anyone or anything to fall against and so ended up falling to the ground, dragging Marinette with him as he had still been hugging her.

Marinette closed her eyes and grunted when Adrien hit the ground and she still felt some of the force.

"Whoops! Sorry, dudes!" the same voice from before said and only now did Marinette recognise it as Nino's voice.

Lying there she groaned in pain from the impact, keeping her eyes closed.

Actually, despite the slight pain from the fall, she was mostly fine.

She had expected to slam her mouth into something hard like usually happened when she was being clumsy but whatever it was resting against was soft.

Very soft.

And warm.

Wait a minute!

Soft and warm?!

Marinette's blue eyes shot wide open and stared right into equally wide green ones.

The warm and soft thing under her lips was Adrien!

His _lips_ to be precise!

With a startled scream did Marinette bring her hands onto the ground and quickly pushed herself up and off the blonde male who quickly sat up with a small scream of his own.

"I'M SO SORRY!" they yelled in perfect unison as Marinette fall back into her seat and Adrien awkwardly cradled a bit away.

They stared at each other for a moment before they were reminded that they were in class as Kim suddenly whooped "WHOOH! Yeah! You go, Agreste!" and cheers or in Chloé's case angry screams were heard all over the room.

"Nino, I could seriously kiss you now!" Alya's voice rang above it all.

Turning around so fast that she almost snapped her own neck, Marinette saw that her friend was holding up her phone, obviously recording.

"Alya!" she cried out but the other girl just winked at her.

Before anything else could happen, the door opened and Madame Bustier walked in, calling for everyone to get in their seats to she could start class.

A few minutes later Marinette couldn't bring herself to focus on the Madame Bustier's lecture as her mind kept going back to how Adrien's lips felt on hers.

As if sensing it, Alya poked the daydreaming girl in the shoulder and carefull slid her phone towards her.

"I already turned down the sound." she whispered at her friend who stared back with wide eyes.

She made a 'go on'-motion with her hand and after hesitating for a bit did Marinette start the video that was on the screen.

As the video started it showed Marinette and Adrien just at what she remembered as the moment he invited her over for some time.

The video showed their lips moving as they talked and Marinette almost groaned as it also showed their noses touching without either moving away.

The frame shook for a second and she saw Nino running towards them, obviously having knocked into Alya before he threw himself against Marinette, causing her and Adrien to fall over and out of sight.

The frame shook a little again as Alya had run to the front of the classroom and Marinette was horrified to see how well you could see that her and Adrien had their lips touching.

What made it even worse was that Adrien's eyes were open before hers and so he was already aware of it before her while she had at first just laid there in a daze.

With that the video ended and Marinette groaned and buried her burning face in her hands again as Alya snickered and patted her back.

"Is there any way I could convince you to delete that?" Marinette asked.

"Nope." Alya answered, making a popping sound at the 'p'.

"Besides, even if I did delete this, I already made a few back-ups of it of which some are in my e-mail." she laughed again when Marinette's forehead met the desk.

"Hey, take it easy. It's not as bad as you think." she tried to comfort the poor mess that was her best friend.

"How?" Marinette simply groaned, turning her head slightly to show her pouting face.

"Well for starters, ever since class started had Mr. Agreste been looking back at you nonstop~"

Marinette quickly lifted herself up and looked at the boy in front of her who was sure enough looking back at her over his shoulder.

The blonde blushed upon realising he's been caught and quickly turned back around and furiously started scribbling notes.

Nino also seemed to understand what was happening as he snickered and playfully punched her own best friend's shoulder, causing Adrien to stop and grumble something Marinette didn't catch but it made Nino's grin only grow.

Yet despite everything, Marinette felt a lot better.

Today had actually been great!

She had been cuddled by Adrien, she managed to actually tak to him, she was going to make him some blankets and he was thankful for that, he invited her to she managed to actually tak to him, ome to his house and play video games some day, neither had completely freaked out when their cheeks ot noses had touched and thanks to Nino she had actually _kissed_ Adrien!

It was technically an accident but she kissed him and he hadn't pushed her away and insulted her like she feared and now he was being shy towards her.

Maybe this had just been the push (literally) she needed!

After all, if Adrien was blushing and just as jumpy as her from what had happened to proofed that he didn't see it as just nothing, right?

It would probably take a lot of encouraging words from Tikki later today but right now Marinette promised herself to text or call him to ask when she could come over.

After that she would have to make sure just to try and have a conversation with him more often so she could actually grow closer to him.

If she could bring herself to so that then maybe she could finally work on confessing him how she felt!

Yes!

Marinette had it all figured out for now and at the moment she couldn't be happier!

Life was good!

"Marinette, could you please give us the answer to question three?" Madame Bustier's voice suddenly rang, bringing Marinette back to reality.

"Uhm..."

Life was really good right now but sadly that usually ment something bad would happen...

 **The End**

 **Please review and read my other work too!**


End file.
